mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Pukin
Pukin (プキン) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. She is an escaped prisoner and originally an official who produced a lot of false accusations. She has an abnormally arrogant personality. Appearance As a Magical Girl, Pukin has short orange hair with yellow tips and a white water bird’s feather accessory on top of her head. Her eyes are grayish-yellow and are otherwise empty save for her red slitted pupils. She wears a noble outfit described to look like Prince Charming out of a fairytale. She has a large white frill collar around her neck, with a blue and black tabard decorated with fancy patterns. Underneath her tabard she wears only a white brassier. She also wears a red cape slung over her right side lined with white fur and black patterns. She wears pumpkin style shorts with large pumpkin earrings to match. She keeps her rapier in a holster at her waist. She has a large, fluffy tail the same color as her hair. Her matching boots and gloves are dark brown with a lighter brown that similarly flare out at the top. There are small buckles on her gloves. Personality She uses an archaic male pronoun (wagahai) but her manner of speech is gender-neutral and aristocratic, and her behavior is elegant and well-mannered. She is highly educated by the standards of the era she was born in. Pukin has a chivalrous spirit, respecting opponents who she feels deserve her respect, even if they are enemies. Pukin is very egotistical and haughty. She is also incredibly sadistic and tortures other people as a hobby. She especially loves to torture and even eat fairies such as Toko. This is due to the fact that they are high in nutrition and she loves the sound of their screams. Pukin is blind to her own wickedness and believes herself to be completely righteous with no faults. She has a quick and violent temper when opposed or disrespected. Pukin only cares for herself, with the only exception being her partner whom she shares a close relationship with, Sonia Bean. Pukin prefers to be called "General" or "Your Excellency" but does not mind accidental slips of the tongue. Magic Can change the thoughts of anyone she stabs with her magic sword. Any target, including herself and other creatures, who is hurt by her unique sword will be brainwashed. Her brainwashing can have a variety of effects such as letting the target misunderstand the enemy as an ally, losing some of the senses, understanding what the owner is saying, altering one's memory, or having hallucinations. The magic can only work on one person at a time. When the magic is applied to the new target, the old target will return to original state. Special Item(s) *''Magical Sword (Former):'' Pukin's sword. This sword can alter the mind of whoever is stabbed. The sword works for Pukin as well. The sword will also work if it's being used by someone other than Pukin. Although Pukin can possess multiple swords, only this one has magical abilities. Currently Pythie Frederica possesses this sword. Relationship Sonia Bean During Limited, Pukin and Sonia Bean team up with Pythie Frederica and Tot Pop. Pukin and Sonia's history together goes centuries back. Pukin first met Sonia on a mission in the mountains, where she discovered Sonia as an orphan living in a cave. Sonia was a bandit who thieved from passers, and likely would have remained that way forever if Pukin had not made an exception to take her in. It is unclear whether Sonia was a human when Pukin found her, or if she later transformed into a magical girl by unknown means, but Pukin quickly grew attached to Sonia and the two became partners. Sometime after this, they began their murder spree in the British Isles. With Sonia's magic, the two of them disintegrated any evidence of their crimes. However, combined with Pukin's old solved cases being re-opened, it was partly Sonia's magic that ended up being what got them discovered and apprehended. When the pair were arrested, Pukin fought for Sonia's right to freedom, claiming that Sonia was innocent and that she was only following Pukin's orders as her retainer. Regardless of Pukin's efforts, Sonia was still arrested and sealed away along with her. When Pukin and Sonia are broken out by Pythie Frederica at the start of Limited, Pukin asks where Sonia is and demands that she be set free. She also states that Sonia is her necessity, and that she refuses to be without her. The relationship the two of them share is very close, and one built off of trust and love. Sonia is the only one who calls Pukin by her name without the use of titles, and Pukin respects Sonia like a partner rather than a subordinate. Pukin says that it causes her pain to know that Sonia's name was dragged through the mud along with her own. Though Pukin is seen yelling at Sonia for looting from a corpse, she quickly tries to soothe Sonia by sitting beside her, and tells her about delicious sushi. She wipes Sonia's face when it gets dirty. When the two of them reach for the last piece of meat on a plate, Pukin takes the meat and cuts it in two for Sonia and herself Sonia is also said to be part of Pukin's harem. The two of them are affectionate with one another, as in ''Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage'', Pukin caresses Sonia's chin with her fingers, and is hugged by Sonia. When Sonia was killed by Mao Pam, Pukin became deeply grieved, unable to rid herself of the sadness and emptiness Sonia’s death left in her wake. She thinks of Sonia as she eats and laughs as she recalls that her manner of eating is similar to Sonia's, and then feels her heart ache. She tries not to think of Sonia, and even sends Rain Pow out to kill civilians on the street to give herself a distraction. Pukin eventually became unhinged by the loss of Sonia, calling out Sonia’s name in response to hearing a noise even though Sonia had already died. It was said by Pythie Frederica that before Pukin met Sonia, Pukin had only been unbearable in personality, hinting at the possibility that Pukin only became a serial killer after meeting Sonia. Pythie Frederica Pukin and Pythie Frederica team up in Limited. Pukin is fond of Pythie as the benefactor who released her from prison and trusts her, thinking of her as a capable woman and expressing interest in taking her on as a second retainer. Even after Pythie betrays her, Pukin wants to join back up with Pythie, though mentions she has to be punished to ensure she would not disobey her again. Pukin has her sword stolen from her by Pythie. Tot Pop Pukin and Tot Pop are on the same team. Pukin seems to be unaware that Tot Pop is first afraid of her after Pukin had decapitated her gas mask girls back in the prison. After being left alone together by Pythie Frederica, Pukin complains to Tot Pop about her history in depth, claiming that she was unjustly imprisoned and that everything she had done was in the name of justice. Tot Pop enthusiastically agrees with everything that Pukin says, and tells Pukin that she's a good person that people will love and want to follow along with. Tot Pop cooks a lot of food for both Pukin and Sonia. Wedin Pukin first met Wedin in front of the abandoned factory in Limited. After Wedin ordered her team to run, Hana fled, and Sonia Bean, Pythie Frederica, and Tot Pop gave chase to those who had scattered, Pukin was alone with Wedin. She approached Wedin cautiously, but seemed to be impressed by Wedin's surrender. She then subtly brainwashed Wedin and complimented her, saying that Wedin had an "admirable attitude." After this, Pukin wasn't the least bit cautious around Wedin. She freely talks to her, and puts her arm around Wedin's shoulders to show Wedin her rapier. Having decided to take Wedin on as a retainer, Pukin brainwashed Wedin to believe that she had been with and admired Pukin for ten years, and that following Pukin was the right thing to do. Pukin also made Wedin fall in love with her. Pukin kept Wedin intimately close to her, such as making Wedin part of her harem along with Sonia, caressing Wedin's chin with her fingers, and making Wedin press up against her in the backseat of the Prisoner's car. When the Plymouth Fury crashed, Pukin grabbed Wedin by the collar and yanked her out of the wreckage with her so Wedin wouldn't get injured. After Pukin releases her magic hold on Wedin to brainwash herself during her fight with Hana Gekokujou, Pukin seems to resent the fact that Wedin ran away from her, and deems Wedin suitable for death. Toko Pukin brainwashed Toko using her magic sword. Pukin eats Toko to consume her magical energy and heal her wounds from Rain Pow’s earlier attack. Pukin also gains a stat boost by eating Toko. Rain Pow Pukin's first indirect encounter with Rain Pow was during her fight with Mao Pam. Rain Pow had shot Mao Pam through with rainbows, which ended up also piercing Pukin's stomach. Having been gravely wounded by the attack, Pukin makes the decision to retreat and recover. Pukin considered Rain Pow and Toko to be her top priority to hunt down, as she felt humiliated by them. Pukin came face to face with Rain Pow after Pythie Frederica created a destructive set-up to lure them both out to clash. The result of their fight was Rain Pow ending up brainwashed by Pukin's rapier. When Pukin had captured Toko with a swarm of brainwashed crows, she then brainwashed Toko to bring a piece of Pukin's snapped off rapier to Rain Pow's chest where Toko would usually hide. Toko then stabbed Rain Pow and brainwashed her in turn. Rain Pow came to believe that Toko was Pythie Frederica's hand, and that Postarie was Pukin, and cut them both down. Pukin briefly undid the effects of her brainwashing to allow Rain Pow to see the reality of the situation. What Rain Pow saw was Postarie and Toko, murdered by her. Pukin then cut Rain Pow's cheek, and brainwashed her again, ordering her to mutilate Postarie and Toko's bodies. Rain Pow did so until Pukin was satisfied. Pukin then told Rain Pow that once matters had settled, she would undo the effects of her magic so that Rain Pow could feel the guilt of having murdered her two best friends in her heart as Pukin killed her. Pukin refers to this as "the first forgiveness Rain Pow would ever receive." With Rain Pow as her retainer, Pukin orders Rain Pow to bring her snacks. She thinks that Rain Pow's brainwashed personality is a bore, but that it also can't be helped, since it was Pukin who programmed her to be that way. She also thinks that even if she ordered Rain Pow to amuse her, it wouldn't work. Saddened by Sonia's death, Pukin buried herself in food. When that wasn't enough and Pukin began to grow restless, Pukin ordered Rain Pow to go outside and kill every civilian in sight as well as set everything on fire, both to distract herself and to lure out the Investigation Team to her. Hana Gekokujou Pukin and the other Prisoners capture Hana and bring her back to the apartment that functions as their base. While Hana claimed that she was worked to the bone and not compensated enough for her efforts by the Examination Division, Pukin said that Hana still had the beautiful sparkling eyes of a magical girl, and that she disliked that look. Hana then told Pukin that her eyes only looked that way because of her eyelid glue, which irritated Pukin. When Pythie Frederica asked Hana if the Inspection Team had a meetup location, Hana denied having any such location and told her that she can't tell them anything she doesn't have knowledge on, but that she could teach them how to do good eyelid glue. After Frederica translated what Hana said, Pukin got fed up and threw her dagger at Hana's ear, slicing it clean in half. She then tried to throw her rapier at Hana to kill her, but Frederica stopped it before it pierced Hana. Pukin eventually gives up on Hana and leaves her be. Pukin and Hana encounter each other again after Hana had been saved by Mao Pam. Hana was in an alleyway with 7753 and Mana, in the process of being healed by Mana's magic circle. Pukin was gravely wounded after her fight with Mao Pam, as well as having been struck by Rain Pow's rainbows. Despite this, Pukin still fought Hana. Pukin had prior knowledge of Hana's magic, and so she brainwashed herself to feel no pain in order to take Hana on in her state. She ended up killing Hana after impaling her chest with a dagger. Mao Pam Pukin and Mao Pam first met after the Prisoner's car had crashed and Pam saw the damage. When Mao Pam appeared from the sky, it was the first time that Pukin began to take things seriously, able to sense Mao Pam's power. Pythie Frederica informs Pukin that Mao Pam is known as the strongest magical girl to which Pukin responds that it's actually herself who is the most powerful of magical girls. Pukin finds Mao Pam to be rude, between Mao Pam not introducing herself before asking for Pukin's name, and calling Pukin an assassin. It's described that the air between them was tense. Pukin calls Mao Pam insolent after she steals Hana, who Pukin saw as her hostage, without paying a ransom. Mao Pam quips back that it's Pukin who is the insolent one. Pukin makes to advance towards Mao Pam, but is held back by Sonia, who lets Pukin know that she wants to fight Mao Pam in a one-on-one battle. Pukin trusts the task to Sonia and falls back. After Mao Pam ends up killing Sonia, Pukin immediately attacks her. The two of them fight one another, with Pukin dominating Mao Pam in terms of raw physical strength. Their fight went unfinished due to Rain Pow killing Mao Pam in the middle of their battle. Pukin later thinks of Mao Pam with disdain. She considers Pam to be the most unforgivable of her enemies, as she murdered Sonia and made Pukin feel fear. She considers toying with Mao Pam's corpse to vent her anger. Kuru Kuru Hime's Father Pukin killed Kuru-Kuru Hime's father. When the Prisoners had found Kuru-Kuru Hime's address from the documents they'd stolen at Namiyama Middle School, they headed to Kuru-Kuru Hime's home. Sonia disintegrated the door, and Pukin decapitated Kuru-Kuru Hime's father, who was alone at home, before he could make too much noise. Fateru Banheim Hogelten Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Pukin ranked #20, along with Pythie Frederica and Hana Gekokujou. *In Fanbook 1, Pukin has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Gourmet Level: 4/5 *Pukin is a reference to , an English during the . He is claimed to be the "Witchfinder General" and is responsible for many women's deaths during the 17th century. Many of his investigation methods involved torturing, and it's likely that he falsely accused many women to death during his career. *Her avatar is said to be a "Fairytale Prince Magical Girl." *On top of that, Pukin also has a costume that is associated with pumpkin due to the similarity in the pronunciation. *Pukin, along with Marika Fukuroi, are Maruino's favorite Magical Girls, as stated in the fanbook. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Ancient Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters